The Pre-Newlywed Game
by julesmonster
Summary: Instead of a night of neglect, McKinley's Glee Club hosts the Pre-Newlywed Game. Four couples are pitted against each other to find out who knows each other best. Only one of the couples isn't a couple at all, much to Kurt Hummel's everlasting frustration. Why exactly did he agree to this again? Klaine


**The Pre-Newlywed Game**

**By Julesmonster**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I'm not sure many people remember the old game show The Newlywed Game, but this fic is based on that old show. It was just a random plot bunny that bit me a couple days ago and wouldn't let up until I pounded this out. So this story is set in season 2, post Valentine's Day. I've taken dramatic liberties with the storylines of several of the characters (especially Finn and Rachel, who didn't get back together until much later, but also having Santana be semi-out) to make them fit into my little fic. Hope you enjoy! Jules

**GLEE**

"Why in the world did I allow myself to be talked into participating in this utter madness?" Kurt asked of no one in particular. He was sitting on the stage of the April Rhodes Auditorium beside his best friend—the boy he had been hoping would realize that they were destined to be boyfriends—on what looked like a set for some cheesy 50's game show.

"Because you love your friends and they need help raising money to pay for the bus to Regionals," Blaine said mildly.

Kurt glared at him. "And what's your excuse?"

"I can never say no to you?" Blaine said a little sheepishly.

"Right," Kurt sighed. It was true. Blaine never said no to him unless it was something important like them being boyfriends, as their conversation on Valentine's Day showed. Or unless it was about toning down his unique style for the Warblers. Or about getting a solo for sectionals. Then Blaine was _just fine_ at saying no.

Kurt shook off those melancholy thoughts and looked over the competition. They would be playing against Santana and Brittany, Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury, and Finn and Rachel for the grand prize of a night out on the town. In other words, they were facing abject humiliation for stale bread sticks, overcooked pasta and a free video rental.

"Looks like we have a packed house out there," Artie said cheerfully. "I knew this would raise more money than a concert! People want to get all the dirt, even if it's about the losers in glee club."

"It doesn't hurt that there's nothing better to do in this town on a Friday night," Kurt muttered unhappily.

"We aren't even in your club," Blaine pointed out.

Artie shrugged. "We needed another couple to round things out."

"Um, we also aren't a couple," Blaine pointed out.

"And yet here you are, playing the Pre-Newlywed Game," Artie said with a smirk before rolling away.

Kurt and Blaine both sighed—for very different reasons—and sat back in their seat. In the next little booth area, Santana and Brittany were making out. Beyond them, Miss Pillsbury was looking almost ill and Schue was trying to get the girls to stop. Finally, on the opposite end of the stage, Rachel and Finn were strategizing. Or Rachel was strategizing. Actually, she was telling Finn as much about her favorite things as she could before the curtain went up.

"I thought Finn was dating Quinn," Blaine said quietly as he watch Finn and Rachel getting frustrated with each other.

Kurt shrugged. "Who can keep track?"

"Who's hosting this thing anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Sam," Kurt said with resignation. "Puck wanted to do it, but everyone knows he'd only ask questions about sex. This way, there's at least a shot in hell we won't have to answer questions about our non-existent sex life."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the stage lights dimmed and they could hear the audience begin to cheer as Tina apparently walked on stage and began to explain the rules of the game to everyone. And then the curtain was rising and Sam was introduced as the host while the band played and then each of the "couples" was introduced.

"And our final couple of the evening comes to us all the way from Westerville," Sam said with a cheesy game show host voice. "Please welcome Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt gave the audience a half-hearted princess wave and Blaine smiled nervously.

"Now, as Tina said, we will play three regular rounds for increasing points each round," Sam said. "In each round one half of the couple will be sequestered while we ask their partner to answer five questions. Then the couple will be reunited and the other partner will have to guess what their partner answered. Then we'll do a bonus round with one question. So, to start off round one, I'm going to ask Finn, Miss Pillsbury, Brittany and Blaine to head backstage with Mercedes, who will show you to the isolation room."

"Good luck," Blaine whispered as he rose and reluctantly followed Mercedes away.

"Now that they're gone, we can get down to business," Sam said in some unrecognizable accent that Kurt was sure was supposed to be somebody famous. Some people in the audience laughed, so Kurt guessed maybe they knew who it was supposed to be. "Everyone have their answer cards and markers ready? Good. Question one: Which one of your friends does your partner find most attractive?"

Santana growled, literally, at the question and glared at Sam. Kurt had to hold back a laugh. Santana was not one to be messed with. Then he had to pause for a moment to consider what Blaine's answer might be. Since they were talking about his friends, Blaine would likely think of his McKinley friends, rather than their shared Dalton friends. So, of the New Directions guys, who would Blaine choose? Kurt quickly wrote out his answer before time was called.

"Question two: How many times did you date before your first kiss with your significant other?" Sam asked cheerfully.

Kurt snorted to himself as he began to write out his answer. He wasn't supposed to write what he thought Blaine would say; he was supposed to write what he thought himself. But as he started writing, the words just came out and he realized that he was practically quoting Blaine word for word. Oh well.

"Question three: If your SO came home with two dozen roses, would you say: They had lunch with a blonde? They received a raise? Or it was an expression of their affection?"

Kurt quickly wrote out his answer and then glanced down the row. Santana and Schue both seemed content enough with their answers, but Rachel was waving a card with scribbles all over it and asking for a clean card. Kurt had to wonder if she was debating how honest to be about that one.

"Question four," Sam said once Rachel had been given the new card and had a moment to write out her answer. "Finish this sentence: My partner's first kiss was like a..."

Kurt snorted again but wrote out his answer.

"Final question of the round," Sam said. "What was the last secret you told your partner?"

Kurt told Blaine so many secrets, but he knew that the most recent secret was one he shared just that morning and it wasn't something he would be too upset over getting out. Blaine had better get it right and not blab any of the more personal secrets Kurt had shared.

"Alright!" Sam said. "Let's get the rest of our contestants out here and see just how well they do at matching their answers!"

While Mercedes went to fetch the others, Artie, Puck and Quinn sang a song to keep things from getting too boring with a few of the kids from jazz band accompanying them. Kurt had to admit that at least they sounded good.

"You look like it wasn't too bad," Blaine whispered when he sat down for the end of the song.

"We'll see," Kurt said. "It all depends on if you can actually match my answers."

"Now, for question one," Sam said with almost too much enthusiasm. "We asked your partners which of their friends they think you find most attractive. Let's start with Miss Pillsbury."

Emma Pillsbury bit her lip and looked at Mr. Schue. "Um, I would have to say that he'd say… um, Pete?"

"Pete?" Mr. Schue asked. "You mean the guy from the music store? I didn't even think of him. He's not really a friend."

"You really don't have many friends," Emma said reasonably.

"What did you write, Mr. Schue?" Sam prodded.

Schue flipped his card over and said, "I said Gary."

"The bald guy from the Ohio Music Teachers Association?" Emma asked with distaste. "Ew."

"Well, as you pointed out so kindly, I don't have all that many guy friends," Schue said with a pout.

"Alright, then," Sam said, redirecting the attention of the audience. "So, Brittany, who do you think Santana said you would find most attractive?"

"That's an easy one," Brittany said with a smile. "You."

Sam blushed and shot a worried look toward Santana.

"Yeah, yeah, Trouty Mouth," Santana huffed as she flipped her card to reveal Sam's name. "If I ever hear about you actually using this information, I will rip out your teeth one by one and then feed you hot sauce until you choke."

"Um, right," Sam stuttered. "Moving on to Blaine and Kurt."

"I'd have to go with Brittany's answer and say you," Blaine said a little sheepishly.

Kurt shrugged and turned his card over to reveal Sam's name. "That was too easy."

"Alright, Finn," Sam said. "You're up. Who did Rachel think you find most attractive of her friends?"

Finn was blushing scarlet and casting worried looks Rachel's directions. "Dude, she doesn't really have many friends."

"I have plenty of friends," Rachel said with outrage. "Just pick one."

Kurt could almost hear Finn trying to come up with an answer. Santana and Quinn were both out because Rachel wouldn't consider them friends, even if they were all in glee together. And Brittany was out because Santana would kill him for even suggesting such a thing. That left Tina or Mercedes. "Um Tina?"

"Yes!" Rachel said with a shriek as she turned her card over. Kurt saw Finn hug back with a look of relief.

"Well, let's start with you two for our next question," Sam said. "Finn, we asked Rachel: How many times did you date before your first kiss with your significant other? What do you think her answer was?"

"That's easy, none," Finn said with confidence, only to be hit in the arm by Rachel.

"We did so have a date," Rachel said. "What do you think that whole picnic set up was?"

"You said it was rehearsal," Finn said with confusion.

"Well, before this gets out of hand, why don't we move on to Santana and Brittany," Sam said quickly. "Brittany, same question?"

"Um, we went on lots of dates with guys together before we kissed," Brittany said.

"No, sweetie, they want to know about when you and I went on lady dates," Santana said.

"Oh!" Brittany said. "Then none. The lady kisses came before the lady dates."

Santana smirked as she held up her card which had a zero on it.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Sam asked

The faculty in question blushed hotly. "Um, none."

Schue smiled as he held up his card and then hugged Emma.

"That leaves you Blaine?" Sam asked.

Blaine sighed. "None. We haven't kissed because we aren't dating."

Kurt almost giggled as he held up his sign which read: We haven't kissed because we aren't dating.

"Wow," Sam said. "Word for word. That's seriously creepy."

"Tell me about it," Kurt muttered. "Let's just move on, shall we?"

"Right then," Blaine, we'll start with you for the next question. We asked Kurt: If your SO came home with two dozen roses, would you say: They had lunch with a blonde? They received a raise? Or it was an expression of their affection? What did he say?"

"Affection," Blaine said confidently. Kurt turned his card over and revealed the words expression of affection.

That question went quickly. Everyone answered affection, including Rachel and Finn, though Kurt rather thought that the real answer was the one about a blonde.

"Question four," Sam said. "Brittany, we asked Santana to finish this sentence: My partner's first kiss was like a..."

"Like a puppy," Brittany said with confidence and everyone, including Santana looked at her with confusion. "'Cause it made me really happy."

Santana sighed, but nodded. "Right. I should have gotten that. I went with rainbow."

"Oh, that's good too," Brittany said with a happy smile.

Rachel and Finn were next and Finn said, "Volcano. You know, hot and explosive and stuff."

Rachel sighed as she flipped her card. "I said candy. Really sweet."

Next was Miss Pillsbury. "Um, like a movie, where the hero and heroine run in slow motion towards each other."

"Hey!" Schue said cheerfully as he flipped his card to show he had written movie.

Then it was Blaine's turn. "Um, we haven't kissed. But if I had to guess what Kurt said, I'd have to say, um a dream?"

"Fantasy," Kurt said with a shrug as h revealed his card.

"Judges?" Sam asked for a ruling from the glee members in the band. Quinn and Artie gave thumbs up and Puck a thumb down. "Two to one says that's acceptable. Points to Blaine and Kurt. So, final question of this round. We'll start with Miss Pillsbury. We asked Mr. Schuster what the last secret he told you."

"The last one?" Emma said with a cute frown. "I'd have to say that it was the fact that he's been running out of song ideas for glee club."

"Not really a secret there," Santana grumbled.

Mr. Schuster glared at her and she smirked back at him. Finally, the man turned over his card. "I wrote that a colleague had cheated on her spouse."

"But that's not _your_ secret," Emma said.

"He didn't say it had to be _my_ secret, just _a_ secret," Schue said. When Emma looked about ready to cry, Will sighed and hugged her. "It's fine. We're doing great. We got more right than wrong so far."

"Moving on to Kurt and Blaine," Sam said.

"The last secret Kurt shared with me was that he let his stepmom believe that Finn ate all the Oreos, but it was actually him."

"I had a very stressful day," Kurt said as he turned his card over. It said: "I ate the cookies."

"Hey!" Finn shouted. "Mom wouldn't let me have any cake last night because of you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll make you brownies to help you recover from the trauma."

Finn perked up at that. "Cool."

"Finn, since you're being so vocal," Sam said. "How about you answer the question? What was the last secret Rachel shared with you?"

Finn bit his lip. "Um, that she thinks she knows which of her fathers is actually her father?"

"Yes!" Rachel let out a whoop of joy and waved her card around before hugging Finn.

"So, Brittany?" Sam asked.

"Santana's Lebanese," Brittany said with confidence.

"Does she mean lesbian?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, who nodded back. "But everyone knows that, don't they?"

"Who knows how Brittany's mind works?" Kurt whispered back.

"I am Lebanese," Santana showed her card to the audience with a smirk.

"Very good!" Sam said. "So with a final tally for the first round, Team Finchel and Team Wemma are tied for third place with 60 points each. Team Brittana is in second place with 80 points, and Team Klaine is in the lead with a perfect 100 points."

Quinn began singing another song with Artie and Puck lending background vocals as Kurt, Mr. Schue, Rachel and Santana were shown back stage.

"You and your boy are doing great out there," Mercedes said once the door was closed to the dressing room back stage.

"Of course we are," Kurt said. "Because we actually communicate with each other, unlike some people. Unfortunately, he still isn't _my_ boy."

"Still holding out on you, Porcelain?" Santana asked. "You should just show up at his door in nothing but a trench coat and then lose the trench coat. Bet he'd give it up then."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It isn't all about sex. Or not just about sex. Well, it's a little bit about the sex, but it's mostly about the kisses. I want the damned kisses."

"You guys seem to know everything about each other," Rachel said. "Doesn't he know what you want?"

"He does," Kurt said. "He's just… a boy."

"Right," said all three girls in the room.

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Schuster asked.

"It means that boys, and men, are clueless when it comes to anything emotionally challenging," Rachel said. "In Blaine's case, it means that he can't see that he's actually already quite in love with Kurt."

"Like you couldn't figure out that Miss P was a much better option than your psycho ex until you almost totally lost her," Santana said.

"Or how Finn can't seem to help but chase after whatever he doesn't have at the moment instead of being happy with what he has," Kurt said. "If he has Rachel, he wants Quinn. If he has Quinn, he wants Rachel. If he has donuts, he wants brownies. No, that's a bad example. He wants donuts and brownies and chips and whatever else crap food he can get his hands on _all the time_."

"The males of the species are not created equally," Mercedes finally pronounced.

"What about Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked a little defensively because he really couldn't refute any of their examples.

"He's an honorary girl," Mercedes said.

"He's in touch with his emotions," Rachel concurred.

"He has more of a vagina than I do," Santana said, which was followed by a round of Ews from the others in the room.

A few minutes later, Mercedes led them back on stage just as Puck was finishing up some rock song.

"I think we'll do well this round," Blaine said with a smile as Kurt rejoined him on their bench. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Question one," Sam said. "We'll start off with the couple in the lead. Kurt, we asked Blaine: Which one of your habits would your SO like to break? What do you think he answered?"

"I'd like him to stop jumping on the furniture," Kurt said.

Blaine grinned as he held up his card.

Santana got hers right with a guess of having Brittany stop losing her keys. Rachel got the answer wrong when she said she wanted Finn to stop breaking up with her but Finn guessed she wanted him to stop wiping snot on his sleeve. Will said he wanted Emma to stop being so hard on herself. She said she thought he wanted her to stop being so OCD.

"Question two," Sam said. "We asked each of the contestants to tell us the color of their partner's eyes."

Finn got the color of Rachel's eyes right, surprisingly. It wasn't quite as surprising to find that the others got the question right. But when Kurt's turn came, the judges almost decided to award them bonus points for both using the term glasz, but in the end decided they didn't need the extra points.

They also earned a comment from Santana. "You two just keep getting gayer and gayer."

The next question was favorite color. Brittany got yellow right. Emma got blue right. Finn got pink wrong; Rachel's favorite color was apparently purple. And Blaine actually wrote out almost word for word Kurt's "I don't have a favorite color, but if I had to choose, it would be black, because black goes with everything."

"On to the fourth question of the round," Sam said. "We asked your SOs to guess your favorite season."

"Spring," Rachel said. "Because everything is alive."

Finn got it right, much to Rachel's pleasure. Santana said fall, but Brittany had written summer. Will said spring and Emma happily revealed her matching card. Then it was Kurt's turn.

"Fall," Kurt said.

Blaine flipped his card and read it out loud. "Fall because that's when the best fashions are revealed and because it's cool enough to layer."

"Precisely," Kurt said with a grin at his best friend.

"Okay, so final question for round two," Sam said. "We asked your partners what traffic sign best describes you on a bad day?"

"I'd say a stop sign," Will said. "Because I just want to shut everything down and stop the world for a while."

Emma giggled and showed a crudely drawn stop sign.

"One Way," Rachel said.

"Because her way is the only way," Finn muttered as he flipped his card.

"I'd say stop," Santana said and Brittany squealed as she showed her stop sign.

Kurt looked thoughtful. "I think yield. Because when things are really bad, I just want someone to take care of me for a change."

Blaine grinned as he held up his card. "Though you'd never outright ask for it."

"Thus the need for a sign," Kurt agreed.

"So, great question," Sam said. "That ends the 50 point round. In fourth place are Finchel, with 210 points. Next is Wemma, with 260 points. Still in second place is Brittana with 280 points. And still leading the pack with a perfect score is Klaine with 350 points. But there is still plenty of time for our other teams to catch up because the next round of questions is worth 100 point each."

There was another song and then Kurt found himself writing out more answers. This round was a bit harder than the rounds before. He actually had to really think about the answers. Finally, the others were brought back on stage and Blaine was beside him once again.

"So, first question, Blaine" Sam said. "We asked Kurt the title of the last book you read."

"Hmm," Blaine said. "I read a lot for school, but I was reading _Nights at the Circus_ on the drive here."

Kurt revealed his matching answer. Only Santana and Brittany also got that one right. Brittany had been working her way through _Green Eggs and Ham_.

Sam continued with the next question. "Finn we asked Rachel where she thinks you will say was the strangest place she's heard you break into a song."

"Me?" Finn asked. "I don't sing much outside of glee club or the shower. So I guess shower?"

"Shower!" Rachel agreed happily as she turned her card.

"The grocery store," Emma said with a flush. Schue held up his matching card.

"Um, bed?" Brittany guessed hesitantly.

Santana sighed. "There too, Britt. But remember when you started singing in the fountain at the mall?"

"That was fun," Brittany said with a smile. "We should do that again."

"Sure Britt," Santana agreed with a smile.

"Do I have to answer this?" Blaine asked with a groan. He was shocked when the entire audience shouted back a resounding yes. He had almost forgotten that they weren't alone in the auditorium. "Um, well, okay. It was at a Gap."

Kurt smirked as he held up his card which read: "Serenading a clerk at the Gap."

"Now that's a story I'd love to hear," Sam said. "But another time, since we still have three more questions this round. Miss P, we asked Mr. Schue how you like your steak cooked."

"Oh, well done," Miss P said. "The more done the better. Don't let any of those nasty germs or parasites live." Mr. Schue held up his matching answer.

"I like my steak medium," Finn said.

"That's not right," Rachel said. "I distinctly remember you ordering your steak well done."

"No," Finn said slowly. "My mom always ordered it medium and that's how I order it, too."

Rachel sat back in her seat with her arms crossed and huffed. "What does the vegan know about steak anyway? I think this was an unfair question."

"No it would have been unfair if they asked how _you_ like your steak cooked," Kurt pointed out.

"Next," Mr. Schue said.

"I like my steak pink in the middle," Brittany said.

Santana nodded and held up her card which read "pink in the middle (medium)."

"I like medium rare," Blaine said when it was his turn.

"The only way to truly appreciate a good cut of beef," Kurt said as he showed his card.

"I don't think Kurt and Blaine should be allowed to compete," Rachel said. "They aren't even a real couple."

"You're only objecting _now_ because we're kicking your ass," Kurt said easily.

"Let's finish up this round?" Sam asked a little desperately. "Fourth question was: what is the last little thing that your SO had fun helping you do? So, Brittany, what was the last thing you had fun helping Santana do?"

"The Water polo team," Brittany said with confidence. "They were hot, but they smelled like chlorine. But they did let me play with their ball."

Santana smirked as she held up her card to reveal the matching answer.

Then it was Finn's turn. "Um, I liked helping Rachel… I'm coming up blank. Oh wait, I know. We did a duet for her dads last weekend. That was kinda fun."

"You can only come up with _one_ fun thing?" Rachel asked. "What about the scrapbooking? Or baking vegan cookies? Or helping decide which song I should sing for Regionals?" She held up her matching answer while she continued to berate Finn for not having more things they had done together that he considered fun.

"I helped Kurt arrange a song for the Warblers and we had a great time playing with the tempo and coming up with dance moves to go along with it," Blaine said with excitement.

"You're so predictable," Kurt said with a small smirk as he held up his card.

"Well, I always have fun helping Will prepare his lessons for glee club," Miss Pillsbury said. Will held up his matching answer.

"Great, so last question of the round," Sam said with some relief. "We asked each of the contestants: How many children will your SO say he or she would like to have? So, Brittany, how many children do you want to have someday?"

"Three," Brittany said. "Because it's a magic number. Or seven, because it's magic too."

Santana smirked as she held up her matching answer, complete with a parenthetical addition regarding the magicality of the number three and seven. One thing could be said for Santana: she might be a bitch to everyone else, but she truly loved Brittany and really listened to her.

Mr. Schue's guess of three didn't match Miss Pillsbury's two but they seemed willing enough to negotiate the matter at a later date. Then it was Finn and Rachel's turn. Finn said four kids but Rachel held up a card which said zero. It was the beginning of a huge battle that had Rachel shrieking about her career on Broadway and how Finn obviously didn't respect her dreams. Finn cut in with a few remarks about her self-absorption and controlling tendencies. Only neither of them were quite so polite. Eventually Artie and Puck had to help Sam regain control of the situation so that Kurt and Blaine could answer.

"I want two kids someday," Blaine said with a wistful smile that had many of the women in the audience sighing. "One boy and one girl. I don't care if we adopt or find some other way. I just like the idea of being a dad and giving a child unconditional love."

Kurt sighed along with the ladies in the audience as he held up his sign which read: "Two children, one boy and one girl (plus a dog and a cat)."

Blaine grinned when he read what Kurt had written. "I almost forgot about the pets. Definitely want a dog for me and a cat to curl up with you."

"So that's the end of round three," Sam said with relief. "Team Finchel is still in last place with 410 points, followed by Wemma with 560 points. Second place is still held by Brittana with 580 points. And Klaine is still holding strong with a perfect 850 points. But no one is out of the game yet folks, because in the bonus round 500 points are up for grabs with a single question!"

Kurt followed Mercedes back to the dressing room and they shared commiserating looks as they were all forced to listen to Rachel rant about how unfair the questions were and how Finn should know her better.

"You know, you don't know him any better than he knows you," Santana pointed out. "Don't you two ever talk about anything that doesn't have to do with your dream of Broadway? Seriously, I think I know more about Frankenteen than you do."

"When he thought he was Quinn's baby-daddy, he was scared but totally into the idea of being a father," Mercedes pointed out.

"You only put zero on your card because you were projecting your desires onto him," Kurt said. "You do that a lot. You decide what you want and expect him to fall in line. Have you ever really asked him what he wants?"

"Terry was a lot like that," Mr. Schuster said quietly. "She had a picture in her head of what I should be and what I should do and what I should want. As long as I nodded and went along with it, she was happy. But the second I started trying to chase my own dreams and be my own person she felt threatened. That's no way to have a marriage or a relationship."

Thankfully they were called back to the stage then, before Rachel could gather her outrage and rant at the four of them. In truth, she seemed a bit subdued when they returned to the stage.

"So, the bonus question we posed to your respective partners is this: What was the last error in judgment you think your SO believes you made?" Sam said. "We'll start with our last place team. Rachel, what was the last error in judgment you believe that Finn made?"

Rachel looked at Finn with tears in her eyes. "Agreeing to compete in this game."

Finn grinned. "Hey!" Then he held up his card which said: "Competing in this game."

Suddenly the two were kissing and hugging and murmuring words of apology and promises to talk more and listen better.

"Yes, well, congratulations, you two, but we still have three other teams," Sam said, interrupting the love-fest. Rachel blushed as she pulled away. "Now, Wemma is next in points. So, Mr. Schue, what do you think is the last error in judgment that Miss Pillsbury made?"

Mr. Schuster bit his lip nervously. "Well, Emma is usually a pretty level-headed woman and doesn't do much without really thinking it through. But I'd have to say… eloping with the dentist."

Miss Pillsbury let out a relieved sigh and held up her card which read: "Marrying Carl."

"Great!" Sam said. "So that puts you in the lead, but we still have two couples left. Brittan is next in points, so let's see what Santana has to say."

"Well, I think error in judgment is a pretty strong term," Santana said. "But I guess I'll have to say buying catnip for Lord Tubbington. That cat went nutso on that stuff."

"Yes!" Brittany said happily. "And I promise to never buy that for him again. Though I'm worried what he'll do to get it himself now. We'll have to keep all the knives locked up."

Sam shook his head and said, "Well, that puts you two in the lead, but we still have to hear from Klaine. Will they keep up their perfect streak? Or will they give Brittana the win? Kurt, what was the last error in judgment that Blaine made?"

Kurt sighed, sure that he was going to be giving up their perfect streak, because there was no way that Blaine had written down what he was about to say. There was no way that Blaine would recognize his error, even if only from Kurt's point of view. "I gave him the perfect opening to ask me out. I practically laid my heart bare to him on Valentine's Day and he… backed off. Said he just wanted to be friends. That's his error in judgment."

Blaine was staring down at his hands in his lap the entire way through Kurt's speech. When Kurt was finished, he didn't look up or move for almost a minute. The entire audience seemed to be holding their breath. When Blaine did finally look up, he looked right at Kurt, ignoring every other person in the place.

"Kurt, I was an idiot that day," Blaine said. "I was an idiot for a long time before that day and I was especially an idiot that day. Plus I've been an idiot every day since. You're right. I should have seen how great we can be together because we're already great together. You're my best friend and I love you, but more importantly, I realize now that I'm _in love_ with you. So, if you can find it in your heart to forgive this idiot, I would be honored if you would be my boyfriend."

There were more sighs from the audience as they all waited to hear Kurt's reply, the game entirely forgotten for the moment. "Of course, I will, Sweetie. I've known you were an idiot from the first time you tried to stand up to a bully twice your size and nearly got us both injured. But I love you anyway. Probably because you at least keep trying to be better."

And so, in front of a packed house and all of their friends, Blaine and Kurt shared their first kiss which only ended because of the riotous applause and catcalls. Both boys pulled apart guiltily and Kurt discretely wiped the corners of his mouth. They were both blushing bright red.

"Well, that's great and all, and we're all suitably moved by the hearts and flowers romance of the moment," Santana drawled. "But what does your damn card say? I wanna know if we won the free dinner."

"Oh, yeah, right," Blaine said sheepishly. "I wrote: not asking Kurt out on Valentine's Day."

"Damn it," Santana muttered. "I was really hoping for those breadsticks."

"You can have the prize," Kurt told her graciously. "I got a much better prize from all of this."

"Besides, there are some really nice restaurants in Westerville we can go to instead," Blaine said. "I want to take you to the French bistro and the sushi place. Oh, and we can go into Columbus sometime for Thai food. I know you'll love that."

Sam scrambled to take back control when Tina waved frantically at him from the back of the auditorium. "Well, then folks, there you have it. With a resounding victory and a perfect score, Klaine wins the game with 1350 points. Thank you for coming out tonight to support the McKinley Glee Club. There will be representatives in the lobby selling taffy if you'd like to further contribute to a good cause. Thank you and goodnight."

As the lights on the stage faded and the curtain came down and their competitors rushed off to sell candy, Kurt turned back to his brand new boyfriend and kissed him again. "I'm so glad we decided to play."

"Best idea ever," Blaine agreed before diving in for another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
